fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Fossil Fighters NPCs
A list of NPCs featured in Fossil Fighters. Andy Andy is an NPC who can be found near the water in the Guild Area. Quotes "Hey. I'm Andy. I'm really into large vivosaurs. What kind do you like? Come around if you ever want to know about big, humongous vivosaurs." "...Today, the sea seems...peaceful. Oh, hi there! Did you com by to talk about large vivosaurs? There's this one vivosaur, Igua? He's a Large size and has a ton of LP! Anyway, with enough time, he'll learn to counter enemy blows! Sends some fury back at 'em!" "You know, today's my birthday. I'll get cake, presents...the whole works. What I REALLY want, though, are Large-size vivosaurs! But I'm not a Fossil Fighter yet, so I can't gave any. Stinks, huh? Hey, do you know what Stego looks like? It's a Large-size vivosaur with spikes on its back. Did you know those spikes are actually used to regulate its body temperature? Of course, being points, they also help Stego with its Auto Counter ability!" "Did you already revive a Tricera? He's a Large-size vivosaur with three horns. And support effects to boost ally attack power by 40%! Sweet, sweet Tricera..." "Sounds like you've had a lot going on! If you're ever in trouble, remember--Large vivosaurs! Take Maia, for example... That is one vivosaur that will always have your back. Maia's got TONS of recovery skills. All sorts. Not many others can say that." "I would seriously recommend using Daspleto if you have him. That is one sweet vivosaur! I doubt you have him, though--he's really rare. But, man, his defensive stats are rock solid!" "Mmmm. That sea breeze feels so nice! What I wouldn't give to be a seagull and soar in the wind. Speaking of soaring in the wind, Ptera is a vivosaur that can fly. Flying helps him not only avoid counterblows but also attack from the SZ with no penalty. He's a good vivosaur to have on your team, believe me!" "Hey, hey! Guess what! I saw him! T-Rex! At Fossil Stadium! He's my favorite vivosaur by FAR! He's number one in attack power and number one in AWESOME! He's so awesome, in fact, that his regular attack damages all enemies! The tricky thing with T-Rex, though, is that you need to keep him out of the SZ. He scares his teammates." "Whoooooa, buddy. There's a ton of BB Bandits outside! This is not good. Not good. Do not want." Trivia *When the BB Bandits take over Vivosaur Island, Andy references the meme Do not want. Area Guides Main article: Area Guide Dennis Dennis is an NPC who can be found walking around the Park Area. If the player fights Guhnash with Rosie, he appears in a cutscene at the end of the game where he fawns over Duna. Quotes "Welcome to Vivosaur Island! As an official representative, my job is to greet you and make you feel at home. Representative for who, you ask? Why Mr. Richmond, of course! Oh, but you're new, so you wouldn't know. Mr. Richmond is extremely wealthy. I think he actually owns this whole island..." "I loves me the Small vivosaurs. Compso, I'm tellin' you. Amazing support effects. Lemme tell you, Compso can grind enemy Attack and Defense straight into the gutter. Darn tootin'!" "Now, those Small vivosaurs, Hypsi and Nasaur? They have got some serious recovery skills! Can't make a team without one of them two, you want my opinion." "Hey, you gettin' together some o' the good Small vivosaurs? Plesio's a good pick. He's little, but he's got a long neck. Helps ya know. Here's a tip--you can find Plesio fossils in Bottomsup Bay. Poisonous and cute as a button. What more could any man ask?" "I imagine you're catchin' on to the appeal of Small vivosaurs by now, ain't ya? But don't you get the wrong idea now. Ya can't be gettin by with little ones alone! It's really about good teams. You know, matchin' up your Small vivosaurs with the right bigger 'uns. Gotta keep thinkin' 'bout good combinations. It's all about those combinations!" "Sounds like Richmond's granddaughter got herself into quite a pickle. I wonder who went and got her out? Wild stuff, though, ain't it? Hey, speakin' of wild stuff, I just heard some wild information about a rare Small vivosaur... Compso. Dang, but that's one sweet little vivosaur! Y'can only get him by trading in donation points. He'll mess up the enemy's Atttack AND Defense but good! Better start savin' up your donation points so you can get a Compso too!" "Tell me, uh...d'ya like my flowery shirt? Hot diggity, but I love this shirt! And since I'm in a good mood here's a tip... Goyle has the highest defensive stat of any Small vivosaur. And to top it off, he's got himself an Attack-boosting support effect!" "Howdy! You look tired, boy. I'll bet you could use a nap right about now. Hey, speaking of naps...let me tell you about Lexo. He's sorta like a small stegosaurus, but Stego ain't so cute as him. Lexo is one of the few vivosaurs with a sleep skill, perfect for when the enemy needs a little...nap." "Darn nice day today, ain't it? Probably be a heck of a day for a picnic. I've never actually been on a picnic, but somethin' tells me it'd be mighty delicious, ya know? Oh, hey... Been meanin' to mention some Small vivosaurs for you-- Aopteryx and Proto. Good 'uns. They have Transformation skills, which let 'em temporarily change themselves into a stronger form. Well, I think it's time for me to transform into picnic-having mode!" Diana Diana is an NPC who can be found in the Fossil Center. Quotes "You need something? I'm busy with my Fighter registration. Oh, you're new too? In that case, you should get yourself processed right away. As fellow new Fighters, I guess we'll be running into each other and being rivals and stuff, huh? I'll look forward to our first Fossil Battle. May the best Fighter win!" "Boy-howdy, have I got a tip for you! You know how sometimes you have extra fossil rocks you don't need? Did you know you can sell those puppies at the store? Need quick cash? Just sell off some rocks! The only problem is that the shop isn't open yet! And my case is all full of rocks to sell!" "Boy-howdy. You come for cleaning? You know the shop's open now, right? They got ways to upgrade your sonar, your tools...even get you more space in your fossil case! You can sell fossil rocks too. What a relief to get these heavy ol' things outta my inventory!" "Huh. I think there's something wrong with my vivosaur--he can only use two skills! I saw someone else use the same vivosaur, and theirs had FOUR skills! What's the secret?!" "Dang it... Where did it go? (Get a grip now, Diana...) I lost my wallet...with ALL my saved-up money in it! I wish it could be detected by sonar. *sniffle sniff*" "I found Carno legs at the pay-to-dig site in Greenhorn Plains! There are a lot of vivosaurs, but Carno's at the top of my Totally Cool Vivosaurs list. Now I just need to find a head. I guess that means I'll be going back and paying to dig some more!" "I was going to go to the Police Station to check on my lost wallet... But I got distracted and wound up back here. You haven't, uh, seen it or anything, have you?" "Hey, guess what! I found my wallet! I feel so dumb--it was under my bed all the time. Ha! I know! I can finally go to the pay-to-dig site in Greenhorn Plains. I can't wait! "What, I blink, and suddenly you're a Master Fighter?! I took all that time looking for my wallet, and you blew past me! But don't think I'm going to give up. I'll catch up to you in no time! Our rivalry is far from over!" "So have you been digging? I've been hitting the dig sites hard, but all I've been getting are "body" parts. I'm so sick of it! I heard that different parts of the same vivosaur sometimes appear in different dig sites. Basically, you can dig as much as you want, but you have to dig in lots of different places." Edward Edward is an NPC who can be found near the entrance of Fossil Stadium. Quotes You're here to be a Fighter, right? I can tell just by looking. I'm a Fighter too, you know. If you haven't registered to become a Fighter yet, you better do it soon. And here's another bit of advice--Medium-sized vivosaurs are some of the easiest to use. They may seem sort of average and boring, but they're well-balanced and effective. "You! Have you learned to appreciate the efficiency of Medium vivosaurs? Well, you should! They're balanced in attack, defense, and quickness! Unique in that regard, you know." "Yes! Those are some excellent vivosaurs you've got there! But listen, Medium vivosaurs are by far the most efficient, believe me. Especially U-Raptors! Their poison skill might just make them the best Medium vivosaurs there is...in terms of efficiency." "Tell me you've seen the light and made Medium vivosaurs the backbone of your strategy! Megalo, for example, has some extremely powerful breath! I defy you to find me a vivosaur that isn't shaken to the core by Null Breath!" "Let me guess... You started using Medium vivosaurs and now you can't live without them?! Futabi is a water type with excellent attack capability. If you've got a fire enemy, you can't go wrong with Futabi on your team." "Hey, you're a Level 5 Fighter now, ready to really appreciate Medium vivosaurs! I reccomend Pelto. Pelto has the highest defense of any Medium vivosaur and also boosts ally defense. Yeah, I guess he's pretty much a defense specialist, but that's not a bad thing." "There's a rare Medium vivosaur called Megath. It's got confuse and counter skills. Sometimes those two skills mesh reallllly well, if you know what I mean." "Have you noticed that sometimes you like someone because they're kind of...different? That's how I feel about Angato, a Medium vivosaur with a power poison attack and low Accuracy... Not everyone can apprecaite that kind of uniqueness, but I like it." "I don't imagine you made it wall the way to Master Fighter without the aid of Medium vivosaurs, did you? Centro is a medium that takes some getting used to...but is well worth it. He doesn't land a lot of attacks, but when they do land, those attacks are guaranteed critical! Team him up with an Accuracy-boosting vivosaur, and the criticals will come fast and furious!" "Pssst! You ever seen a Mihu? Mihu's a rare Medium vivosaur, and I REALLY want to get my hands on one! He boasts counter AND knock skills, the Parting Blow ability... How can you NOT want this vivosaur?! I will make my dream into a reality and show that I am a man of action! Mihu will be mine! Oh, yes!" "I can't imagine what sort of advice I could offer YOU, Master Fighter and world-saving hero! I guess I should just stick with what I know and recommend some Medium vivosaurs. F-Raptors are pretty good. They don't have much LP, but their stats are very well-balanced. Anyway, between world-imperiling disasters, take the time to try out F-Raptor. You'll be glad you did." Fred Fred is an NPC who can be found in the Park Area. He wears a yellow hat, blue shorts, and a purple shirt with white flowers. Quotes "Hey there, sport! You came to Vivosaur Island to become a Fighter too, huh? All the new young folks around here are really bringing this place to life! So much energy! Wooo! This here is the Park Area. You'll find out more about it soon enough. In the meantime, keep your eyes on the prize--Master Fighter status! You can DO it!" "There was this girl at the museum, yes? And she wanted to see...a vivosaur, yes. I can't remember its name, no. Hmmmm, I... I can't, no. Can't. You know what, though? I will go to the museum and check for myself, I will! Yes, I will!" '' ''"There's a sunken pirate ship in Bottomsup Bay, yes! With treasure! Treasure, I say! Well, that's what heard anyway. And one of the treasures? It will greatly help one's battling, yes. The other treasure is a fine, fancy treasure. Sparkly and shiny, it is. But whoever heard of a pirate ship with only two treasures? Two treasures, yes, two!" "There are such things as dropping fossils, yes! Did you know that? Hmm? Did you? I would love to see one, yes. I would polish it and write a song about it--Dropping fossils, yay-hay!" "Have you ever met the Mole Brothers in Rivet Ravine? Hm? You should find them, yes. Go to Rivet Ravine, yes, and find them! Why go to Rivet Ravine? Because the Mole Brothers are there! No, no, no--shhh! Don't say that's not a good enough reason, no. Shhh. Just be sure that your sonar is up to the task if you go looking, yes? We are done here--good-bye." "Such a short time ago, yes, you were only just a rookie! But now? Now you're a Master! A Master, yes! The things I must do now, see? One, I must be surprised. Two, I must congratulate you. The third thing I must do is sing a song for you. A lovely song. I shall sing it now. Oh, he's a Master Fighter, brother! He fights more masterly than others! Other Fighters run to their mothers!" "Are you using the Fossil Cannon? Hmmmm? Are you? Wireless play? Hmm? Fred always says, "If you have it, USE it." And you have a Fossil Cannon. A Fossil Cannon, yes!" "Ohhh, I thank you, I do. You saved our Vivosaur Island! Yes, yes, YES! A hero! A hero, you are! Congratuthanktions!" Jenna Jenna is an NPC who can be found by the entrance to the Fossil Guild. She is a young girl who wears a pink and white dress. Quotes "I've never seen you before. Did you just get here? This building is called the Fossil Guild. There's all sorts of useful stuff in there for Fighters. There's a shop, mask salon, and information desk inside. But they're remodeling right now, so it's closed." "Hey, that's a nice sonar system you got there! If you ever feel like upgrading your sonar or other equipment, they'll do it for you at the shop. The Shop is in the Fossil Guild right next to me here. The problem is the shop's not open yet! I'm waiting to buy something--that's why I'm standing here." "Long, long ago, the inhabitants of this island used to use big rocks as their money. I like our system better. I can't imagine lugging big rocks around all the time..." "Hey, did you hear they're opening a pay-to-dig area in Greenhorn Plains? If you have to pay to get in, I wonder if the fossils there aren't available anywhere else...?" "You saved Rosie? I never realized you were so...so...brave. By the way, have you upgraded your sonar? If you haven't, then you definitely should.You can get extra money by selling extra fossil rocks, like, if you have doubles of the same one. But to build up lots of fossil-rock extras, you should upgrade your case first. Which takes money..." "If you want to be able to clean fossil rocks faster, you should probably upgrade to better tools. They might take a while to get used to, but they'll pay off in the end." "Hey, did you hear that a pay-to-dig area opened up in Rivet Ravine?! I've HEARD--and this IS just a rumor--that there are some super-rare fossils to be found there. I'm going to upgrade my sonar and head over there myself for some prime digging!" "Thank you so much for knocking those BB guys down a few pegs! They sure deserved it!" "Have you upgraded your sonar? Listen, if you want the strongest vivosaurs, you NEED Fossil Chips. It takes money to be successful in this world... I guess, as a Master Fighter, you must be loaded! ...Or at least you WERE loaded..." Trivia *During the BB invasion of Vivosaur Town, she hides in Saurhead's Hotel room. *She mentions that the natives of Vivosaur Island used large stones as money. This greatly resembles the monetary system of the Yapese. **As the Yapese are of the South Pacific, this is an indirect hint to Vivosaur Island's location. Michelle Michelle is an NPC who can be found in the Guild Area on the path to the Junk Depot. She has blonde hair and wears a blue and white dress. Quotes "You want to know what I'm doing here? That's a secret. I can't talk to anyone about it. But I hate secrets that I'm not in on! What is the DEAL with that building?!" "There's a weird building up ahead, but I don't see anyone around... Have you noticed that all the buildings on this island are shaped kinda weirdly? Hmmm... This is a vacation island, so maybe they're supposed to be shaped like, vacation?" "I'm dying to know who lives in that weird building and what in the world they're DOING in there? I can't help it--I just HAVE to know! I would cut off my lucky toenail to find out!" "What kind of people live in that weird building over there? I haven't slept in days, I've been so curious! Wanna spy on it with me? I tell ya, something's going on in there--something big and important! The more the merrier, I say. Plus, I wouldn't want to get caught spying alone..." "That weird old guy disappeared again. He just went running off with an armload of tools! That's OK, though--I found another weird guy. He lives in the hotel and collects bizarre trinkets. Come to think of it, there are a lot of weird people on Vivosaur Island..." "I have to admit...I get a little lonely when the weird man's not around. I wonder if he decided not to come back because he found out I was spying on him... Or MAYBE he doesn't know, and he WILL come back when he finds out!" "Hey, hey. Listen to this! The weird old guy is back! He's a weird guy, and he makes weird stuff... That's a lot of weird in one place. I'm really curious. Is that weird that I'm curious? ...Do I say "weird" too much?" "What's happening to me? Why do I care so much about what the weird guy does and where he goes...? Wait... This isn't...love, is it? Or am I just crazy?!" "You know, I don't think I was ever in love with that weird man. It was all in my head. To be honest, if I have feelings for anyone, it would have to be whoever it was that just saved the world! I keep thinking about him--what he eats, what kind of shampoo he uses, what his name is--everything!" Pat Pat is an NPC who can be found in the Park Area. He has brown hair and wears a light blue shirt. Quotes "So you came to Vivosaur Island to become a Fighter, eh? This is the right place to do it, all right! Vivosaur Island isn't your average island--this place is packed with fossils! I wonder what it is about fossils that captures the heart and never lets it go... My heart, for one, has been captured for a LONG time now. You know what I mean, right? The passion for fossils just BURRRNS!" "Yaaawn... Oh, hey. Can you believe it? This WHOLE dinosaur fossil preserved like... Like... Zzzzzzzz... ...Ahem, uh... Yeah, this dinosaur here. Y'think someone will revive it? That'd just... That'd just... That'd be...*yawn*... Listen, can we talk later? After my nap?" "Yaaawn... Oh. Hi there. You like fossils, right? 'Cause I want to tell you something cool. Something... Zzzzzzzzz... ...Agh! Why am I so sleepy?! Fossils are exciting scientific finds that deserve...deserve to...be... Zzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzz... Huh?! Oh, it's still you. Go... Go dig some fossil rocks or something, OK?" "Yaaawn... Oh, Hello. I heard about...about sharks in Bottomsup... Zzzzzzzz... ...Agh! Why?! Why do I always fall asleep when I'm...? When...I'm... sharp...false teeth... Zzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzz... Huh?! Hey! Leave me alone! Can't you see I'm trying... to... Zzzzzzzzz." "Hi there... Yawwwwwn... There... There are...yawwwwn... so many things to learn about... yawwwwn... Zzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzz... DINOSAURS! So many things to learn about dinosaurs! Seriously, why am I so sleepy all the time?! Is it my diet?" "Yaaaaawn... Hey! Did you feel that? Like an earthquake or...or...or a METEOR CRASHING?! I've never been so freaked out in my life! The dinosaurs went extinct because of a meteor, you know! We have to escape...! We have to...! We...! We... Zzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzz... Zzzzzz... Oh, hey. What a crazy dream I just had. Whew!" "Yaaawn... Oh. Hi... I've been thinking... What if dinosaurs hadn't...yaaawn... Didn't go extinct...? What if...yaaaaaaaawn... What if they're...Zzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzz... Wh-what if they're just SLEEPING?! What THEN?! I... Zzzzzzz..." "Yaaaaaawn... Who knows why the...yaaaaawn... dinosaurs went extinct anyway... Could've been... potato... yaaaawn... potato famine or...something... Zzzzzzzzz..." "Hey! Hi, there. I'm not sleepy at all today! See I'm really excited by my new theory, and I'm all awake! Here's my theory... Humans will never go extinct, because they're much more intelligent than dinosaurs were. Woo hoo! Being part of a species that can solve problems creatively keeps you alive AND awake!" Tracy Tracy is an NPC who can be found in the Park Area. She has blonde hair and wears a blue dress and black shoes. Quotes "Oh, you must have arrived on that boat you just came in. You came to become a Fighter? Have you gotten your Fighter's License yet? You'll need to take care of that right away." "The shop in the Fossil Guild does more than just trade fossil rocks and upgrade tools. Oh! So much more! They offer a daily special, and you can also buy masks and stuff, or just chat with the staff! Sometimes I chat with the staff all day long, from opening to closing! Then I come back the next day!" "There are some pretty rare fossil rocks for sale at the shop sometimes. You just gotta look!" "Hey, how about the wind today? Pretty brisk, huh? Cold? Like the icy grasp of winter? Oh, by the way... Did you hear that there are some baddies on the island...like, hiding out somewhere? I'll bet the police would know more about it. You should ask them. Anyways, just BE CAREFUL out there!" "Ohmigosh! I heard YOU were the one who rescued Rosie! I pretty much figured you were, like, just another Fighter, but sometimes people surprise you, huh?! Oh, I nearly forgot... They're looking for someone at the Center who can help with cleaning! I'm sure you could TOTALLY do that! Maybe on your way to save your next kidnap victim or whatever!" "Ohmigosh, it's such a nice day! On days like these, I like to do, um... repairs and upgrades and stuff. You know, like, totally powering up my sonar and tools and all that? Some people say it costs too much money. I say, "WHATEVER! See you in battle with my awesome vivosaurs!"" "I heard that, like, they're selling BB masks over in the shop. They have boy AND girl versions! But... Oh-ohmigosh... I wonder if the police would arrest you if you were wearing one of those...?" "Ohmigosh, I heard that special, like, things can happen when you're wearing masks! But not just any old mask will work... Only certain ones, I guess. But that would be SUCH a bummer if you put on a BB mask and got arrested by the police!" Trent Trent is an NPC who can be found outside the Police Station. He wears a light blue shirt and blue shorts. Quotes "I came here on vacation with my mom, and we're having a blast! Live Fossil Battles are WAY better than TV! Let me tell you about this area, though. This building is the Police Station. And it's NOT just for criminals and hooligans. Wait...you're not a criminal or a hooligan, are you? Anyway, the chief of police, Captain Bullwort, is a really nice guy. He's got a kind word for everyone. To the right of the Police Station is the Fossil Guild, and to the left is the Richmond Building. Boy, what a great island! I wish I could stay here FOREVER. ...Wait. Where did my mom go? She was just here! MOOOOOM!" "Hey, did you know the battles at Fossil Stadium are broadcast on TV worldwide? I watch 'em all the time! I want to become a Fighter so bad! But... Mom says I have to wait until I'm older..." "Hey, I wonder if you could team up vivosaurs with fossils discovered in the same country? Like Japan, maybe... There's F-Raptor, Futabi... And Mihu one more... I can't remember. Anyway it might be cool to try them out together. Oh, and guess what! My family is moving to this island! I get to stay here forever! And when I get bigger, I'm going to become a Fossil Fighter too! Isn't that great? I can't wait until we get to battle each other! It'll be awesome!" "Whoa, cool! So you're a Level 2 Fighter now?! Hey, is it true that you sometimes have to fight Fossil Battles when you're out digging in the field? "The true Fossil Fighter fights for honor, pride, and every last fossil rock!' Soooo awesome!" "Hey, Mister Level 3 Fighter! You're getting good... But you still have a lot to learn! Like intentionally using teams with low LP so you can get the first attack. If you're having trouble with a particular opponent, try a team with lower LP to get the first attack!" "Wow! So you're a Level 4 Fighter already?! Cool! Oh, hey--remember that you can check out all your vivosaurs' stats and stuff at VMMs. Look at them carefully when putting your teams together." "Wow! Seems like last time we talked, you weren't so crazy high-level! You are FAST! You must make good teams. I've been realizing more than ever how important a good team is. I've heard that some team combinations will let you inflict even MORE damage!" "You're a Level 6 Fighter now?! Awesome! That's just one step below Master Fighter! You know, I was thinking... What do you think would happen if you teamed up vivosaur families? Do you think they would be able to work together and use some crazy special skills? That would be super cool!" "Yay! No more BB Bandits! I can watch Fossil Battles at Fossil Stadium again! Yayyy! And I dug up some dirt on Tricera and found out that Einio, Proto, and Styraco are all in the same family. Try making teams with vivosaurs of the same family. I'm almost positive they would make good teams!" "You made Master Fighter! You're SO cool! Seriously. you're my idol now! Hey, I've been thinking about team creation, and I think I'm onto something--carnivores and herbivores! Anyway, let me know next time you battle at Fossil Stadium! I'll be there cheering for sure!" "You know, I was thinking... Maybe teaming up all herbivores would get a good team skill going. It's definitely something you should look into. Oh, by the way...I have to go back home soon. I'm leaving the island. We came here on vacation, but school starts soon. Stinks, huh? I don't ever want to leave this place." Zoe Zoe is an NPC who can be found outside the Relic Hotel. Quotes "Oh, you must have just gotten here! This building is Vivosaur Island's one and only hotel. It's also where all the Fighters stay while they're here. Since all the Fighters stay at the hotel, there must be some really good ones staying there even now! Omigosh! There might even be some Master Fighters! Can you imagine?!" "So, you're a Fighter now, huh? I don't really see it, but not my problem. You could probably use some training from Bea Ginner. Have you seen her yet? In that case, you better go to the Park Area and find Bea Ginner."' "Don't let yourself settle for Level 2, bucko! The only way to advance is to earn it. By the way, have you been to the Police Station yet? Check in there every once in a while. It's worth it sometimes. You might find some interesting stuff going on." "You been to any Fighter Seminars yet? You shouldn't miss them if you're serious about improving." "Good job, bucko. You made Level 4. I'm getting slightly impressed! By the way, did you know the Fossil Cannon's ready now? It fires and recieves fossil rocks together with Fossil Haiku. You know--the 5-7-5 poetry? "The rain comes down hard But so do the fossil rocks On this here island" You should get in on this fossil-haiku thing on the ground floor, bucko." "You been over to the Park Area, bucko? The Fossil Cannon's complete." "Level 5, huh? Not bad. Not bad at all. You know, bucko, I'm starting to see why everyone's so impressed with you... Um, I mean... I heard the staff in the Fossil Center needs some assistance. Maybe you should go there and help?" "Did you know there are people who have been staying in the hotel for more than five years?! I bet they are ultrahigh-level Fighters...way more powerful than you. I wonder what rooms they're staying in? ...Maybe up the elevator on the left?" "Hey, hey, hey! Look at the big Level 6 Fighter! Nice work! When you're a famous Master Fighter, don't forget me, OK? I'll be cheering for you all the way!" "They're treating someone with an injury in there. So don't go in there, got it?" "Taking out BB Boss like that... You're the real deal, bucko... A level 6, if I ever saw one. I don't know why I never noticed it before, but I'm starting to like you. Some." "*sigh* ...I was just dreaming about learning Fossil Fighting from a famous Master Fighter... Hmmm... Where could I find a Master Fighter who might be willing to tutor me? Tee-hee! Why are you making that face? I.. I... Oh, never mind." Category:Fossil Fighters